Some buildings have air flow problems and/or problems with temperature control and so have air flow systems which typically use air from outside the building. It is a well known problem that ionizing radiation, bacteria and other microorganisms contaminate the air we breathe and the environments we live in. It is further known in the field of air flow systems that they tend to have poor air filtration systems and as such, the air inside the building is frequently contaminated.
It is an object of a preferred form of the present invention to go at least some way towards addressing this problem. While this is an object of a preferred embodiment, it should not be seen as a limitation on the scope of the invention as claimed. The object of the invention per se is simply to provide the public with a useful choice.
All references, including any patents or patent applications cited in this specification are hereby incorporated by reference. No admission is made that any reference constitutes prior art. The discussion of the references states what their authors assert, and the applicants reserve the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of the cited documents. It will be clearly understood that, although a number of prior art publications are referred to herein; this reference does not constitute an admission that any of these documents form part of the common general knowledge in the art, in the United States of America or in any other country.
The term “comprising” and derivatives thereof, eg “comprises”, if and when used herein In relation to a combination of features should not be taken as excluding the possibility that the combination may have further unspecified features. For example, a statement that an arrangement “comprises” certain parts does not mean that it cannot also, optionally, have additional parts.